


Help Me, Heal Me, Mark Me

by RachelZappia



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 08:45:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18567913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelZappia/pseuds/RachelZappia





	Help Me, Heal Me, Mark Me

Help me, heal me, mark me  
Characters: Elliot and Krista (Mr. Robot)  
Rating: Explicit   
Description: Elliot is in Krista’s office, telling her very personal details of her life that he learned from his computer hacking. As Krista becomes emotional, things progress from there… First person from Elliot’s point of view.  
“You’re encouraging your client Marilyn to divorce her husband because you’re sick of being dumped.”  
Krista held up a hand to stop me, but I ignored it.  
“You told your best friend Jennifer you wish your mom was dead.”  
“Elliot please this isn’t getting us anywhere.”  
“You watch a lot of porn, mostly anal, but I can’t say whether or not you enjoy participating in it.”  
“Dammit Elliot that’s enough!”  
I knew that last one would get her. I waited for a moment.  
“Elliot this is extremely disturbing and inappropriate and I have to say rather violating. It isn’t resolving anything and I think we should call it quits for the day.”  
“What do you think about when you touch yourself at night?”  
I watched Krista’s face turn the color of a freshly laundered bed sheet. “Excuse me?”  
“Who’s hands do you pretend are in you as you masturbate yourself? Are you like most people and pick a random celebrity you saw on a movie or is it an ex, a neighbor, or even a patient?”  
“Elliot this needs to stop. Right now.”  
“Why do you dress so well? To give off the appearance of professionalism or are you preening for someone?”  
“Elliot I need you out of my office.”  
“I’m lonely Krista.”  
She took a deep breath when I said that. “Elliot I know it’s been tough but Shayla-.”  
“You can’t hide that you’re lonely too. No matter what the reason for our loneliness, we can help each other.”  
“Elliot if you would just talk to me-.”  
“I meant with our bodies Krista. We can help each other through touch, using our bodies, skin on skin.”  
“Elliot you have no idea how inappropriate this is. I need you to go clear your head and when you’re ready, we can talk again as two professional adults.”  
I slowly stood up from the couch and saw the fear in Krista’s eyes as she took a step back.  
I moved slowly, almost as if I were approaching a baby deer. Krista continued to move back until she was up against her desk.  
“Elliot I don’t want to have to do this, but there are people in this building who will hear me if I scream.”  
I knew I could tell between token protests, Krista trying to be the blank faced professional, and true fright, true unwantedness. I also knew I would never force myself on a woman. I would leave if Krista needed me to.  
But fortunately or unfortunately I would need to touch her to be sure.  
I carefully pressed my chest to hers, using my body to bend her backwards onto the desk. Once her head gently hit, I placed my hands on her shoulders and gently pinned her down.   
“Elliot for god’s sake-“  
Her shoulders felt good under my hands. I usually hated touching people, hated being touched, but this time I needed the comfort another’s skin under my hands would bring.  
I hated to do this to her but-  
I lowered my head and gently buried my lips into the nape of her neck. I felt her whole body tense as I did so.  
“Scream” I whispered into her hair.  
She didn’t make a sound.  
“Scream Krista” I whispered again.  
“I can’t.”  
There it was. She wanted, needed this as much as I did.  
I lifted my head from her silky hair and blue- grey eyes stared into brown ones. I slipped my hands up her pink cashmere sweater and began to feel for her bra clasp.  
She arched her back under my hands. “Elliot this has bad idea written all over it.”  
“I’m so tired of the loneliness Krista. Let us take it away from each other.”  
She sucked in a deep breath as I unhooked her bra and slipped it out from under her sweater, tossing it to the floor, the fire engine red garment lying on the carpet like a dirty secret.  
I wrapped one arm around Krista and held her close as I lowered my lips to hers and pressed hungrily.  
As we kissed, I used my free hand to reach up her black- white Beetle Juice pencil skirt and wriggled it into her red lace panties.  
She nuzzled up into my nape as I fingered her, the flowery scent of her perfume enveloping me like a warm hug. I clung to her body, listening to her whimpers as I continued to finger her.   
She was soaking wet and I knew by her moans she wouldn’t last much longer, so I removed my hand and undid my jeans instead.  
I took a minute to get inside of her and we both began to moan as I fucked her, still clinging to one another like frightened children.  
Neither of us lasted long, coming on high pitched whimpers. I gently pulled out of her and continued to hold her in my arms as we caught our breath, hoping Krista could be the fresh start I desperately needed.


End file.
